Young Legends (CDCAU)
Young Legends is a TV series set in the CDCAU. It is much like Young Justice and Teen Titans, in that the main characters are all teenagers. Cast Main *Yuri Lowenthal as Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin *Dante Basco as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Greg Cipes as Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash *Kari Wahlgren as Lilith Clay/Omen *Rob Paulsen as Edward "Eddie" Bloomberg/Kid Devil Recurring *Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Grey DeLisle as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman Villains Cabal *Corey Burton as Vril Dox/Brainiac/Number One *Ron Perlman as The Brain/Number Two **Dee Bradley Baker as Monsieur Mallah/Sub-Number Two *John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd/Number Three *Alastair Duncan as Clifford DeVoe/Thinker/Number Four *Elizabeth Daily as Queen Bee/Number Five *Tara Strong as Circe/Number Six *Lance Reddick as Ra's al Ghul/Number Seven **Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul/Sub-Number Seven *Bryce Papenbrook as August Heart/Godspeed/Number Eight *Steve Blum as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood/Number Nine *Xander Berkeley as Thaal Sinestro/Number Ten Episodes Season One #"Graduation, Part I": Lilith Clay sees a future where she, Robin, Kid Flash and Kid Devil have been defeated by a mysterious teen wearing a jacket that has the symbol of the House of El on the back. She follows the heroes, who have more or less been forced to stay behind while their mentors take on bigger threats. Because of this, they decide to go after the organization Project Cadmus to prove their worth. However, the head of Cadmus finds them and unleashes "Project: Superboy". #"Graduation, Part II": Lilith reveals herself and tries to warn the heroes of Superboy, but it's too late and Superboy is set free. He defeats them all and gets ready to test a deadly invention on them, but Lilith develops the ability to tap in to people's minds and uses this power to convince Superboy to join them. The now complete team work together to escape Cadmus, proving their worth to their superiors who decide to make the teens a team. Meanwhile, the head of Cadmus, Paul Westfield, calls up nine other villains claiming they have much to discuss as he takes off his disguise, revealing himself as Brainiac. #"Bane": The team is sent on their first mission when the criminal known as Bane takes over a government facility and blackmails the whole of America, threatening he will launch missiles at China and cause World War III unless the government hands over their most valuable documents and gives him a plane to escape with. The team manage to stop Bane, but quickly learn how strong he is as he is able to take on Superboy by himself. In the end, Bane is defeated, but as he is arrested, he tells the children that his superiors are looking for them. #"From the Shadows": The team gets a new member in the form of a young woman named Mara al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's granddaughter and the son of Dusan al Ghul. As it turns out, this is a lead in to their next mission, which is to take down a small branch of the League known as the Demon's Fist who has been terrorizing the city as of late. The team have multiple encounters with the Demon's Fist, during which Robin actually begins developing a relationship with Mara. They decide to follow the Fist back to their base where they see them meet with Ra's himself. However, Mara then reveals their location before also revealing she has been a member of the League this whole time. The team manage to escape, with Robin promising he will see Mara, her team and her family locked up one day. #"Stryker's": The JLA realize that there is something going on behind the scenes after Bane speaks of "superiors" and Mara infiltrated them. Because of this, Superboy and Omen impersonate the villains Bloodsport and Silver Banshee to gain infromation at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. They do gain information, but it's not the information they thought they'd get, as it turns out the villain known as Manchester Black is planning a mass breakout. Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Kid Devil try to chear Robin up after the events of last episode. #"Dakota": After finding out there is in fact a "Secret Society of Super-Villains", the team decide to gain more information by traveling to Dakota City, home of heroes like Icon and Static. They end up teaming up with the heroes when they find out the Dakota villains known as S.Y.S.T.E.M., Holocaust and Hotstreak are a part of the Cabal. Meanwhile, Kid Devil and Omen stay back home and try to find ways to pass the time until the rest of the team come home. #"Red Rage": Superboy begins acting very strange, snapping at everyone and threatening to use his heat vision at the drop of a hat. It gets to the point he becomes a full on villain and kicks everyone out of the base before taking it over by himself. Everyone is confused by this, but as it turns out Superboy is being affected by a new red form of Kryptonite created by The Cabal which switches someone's morality. #"Identity Crises": The team are sent on a mission to the Congo to interrogate Gorilla Grodd. However, this turns out to be a terrible idea as thanks to a new invention Grodd's mental powers have evolved and he is able to switch the minds of the team. So now, Superboy is in Robin's body, Robin is in Kid Flash's, Kid Flash is in Kid Devil's, Kid Devil is in Omen's and Omen is in Superboy's. #"Fastest Mind Alive, Part I": The team go up against the so called "Fastest Mind Alive", the Thinker, who is planning on wiping out both Keystone City and Central City using inventions of his he calls "Tremors" which cause earthquakes. They do manage to stop him, but Kid Flash mysteriously disappears during the battle. They return to their base where Kid Flash is waiting in the dark. They demand to know where he's been, with Kid Flash turning on the lights revealing he has green eyes and, in the Thinker's voice, replies that he's "been thinking". #"Fastest Mind Alive, Part II": The team are forced to go up against the Thinker, who is now inside Kid Flash's mind and, thanks to Kid Flash's sped up biology, his mind is working double time and he is coming up with ideas every second. After being defeated by Thinker multiple times, the team eventually put together a plan. They put the plan in to action, fighting Thinker without holding back. This angers the Thinker to the point Omen is able to access his mind. The two have a short mental battle, ending in Omen setting Kid Flash free. The Thinker himself has his base surrounded by the JLA and police. The Thinker is arrested, but while in prison he gets a call from Brainiac who reveals that everything is still going acording to his plan. Season Two #"Lord Legends, Part I" #"Lord Legends, Part II" #"The Mad Machines of Dr. T.O. Morrow" #"Dedicated to Hate and Mistrust" #"Mister Atom #"Injustice" Trivia *While not actually being them, the main villains of the show, The Cabal, are a nod to the DC team the Legion of Doom. Category:TV-PG-V Category:Superhero Category:Action-Adventure Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics